Mike and Emily have fun at the Shiba house
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: basically, Mike pulls another of his pranks, and while the other Rangers are at the beach, Emily decides to offer her assistence. then things get steamy. rated for future lemon
1. Chapter 1

hey, I was thinking, maybe I should write a Mike/Emily lemon, since there seems to be a shortage of those. so here's a Mike/Emily lemon.

* * *

Mike groaned as he picked up a piece of dead fish. Mike pulled another one of his pranks on Kevin, only he hit Ji. As punishment, he was forced to clean up the entire Shiba home grounds while the rest of the rangers enjoyed a day at the beach. Mike so would've loved to see Emily in a bathing suit. He didn't know why, but he felt attracted to the Yellow Ranger. She was kind, strong, fun, and easy to talk to. He never would've guessed she'd have been picked on so much.

Anyway, as he continued to sweep the dojo, he felt a couple hands on his shoulders. He pulled out his sword on reflex, ready to slay a monster, only to see his not-so-secret crush, Emily Hanaori (1), with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Emily!" Mike said in surprise. "Sorry 'bout that. You just surprised me. Shouldn't you be at the beach with the others?"

"Nah," Emily said. "I decided to come back and help you clean up. After all, I wouldn't be able to enjoy myself knowing you were stuck here cleaning up."

Mike blushed a light pink at that comment.

"Well, thanks, Em. You're an angel."

Emily blushed at his compliment, hoping he wouldn't notice. They got started on cleaning up the household. Once they finished the place the prank occurred, they started sweeping up the training field. While they were there, Emily smacked Mike's ass with a training stick, eliciting a small gasp of pain from Mike. He turned, and saw Emily's laughing face. He laughed back, grabbed another practice stick, and smacked Emily's behind with it when she wasn't looking. It caused her to moan slightly in pleasure. Mike was surprised at the moan she let out, wondering if she liked it.

"Emily, are you…?" Mike said, not sure how to finish this question.

"Yeah, I'm a bit of a masochist," she said embarrassed. "That's the real reason I could take all those insults from that monster. Instead of feeling bad, it felt good. Could you give me another spanking, Mike? I would be extremely happy if it was you to punish me."

Mike couldn't believe it. The love of his life enjoyed pain? What will he do?

* * *

1) I'm using the last name of her Super Sentai counterpart

* * *

sorry to not describe the prank. I couldn't think of one. anyway, which do you think Mike should do? Spank her or leave her wanting more?


	2. Chapter 2

hope you guys will like this chapter.

* * *

Mike decided that he should just let her leave her wanting more. He put the practice sword up, and Emily whined a little.

"Sorry, Em, but I need some time to take this in," Mike said as he went back to cleaning.

Emily joined him, and wondered what to do about this situation. She really wanted him to spank her, but he was overwhelmed by this reveal. After they finished the training grounds, they started on the bedrooms. As they cleaned her room, she saw the bikini she was gonna wear to tempt Mike at the beach. She got an idea, and noticed they had finished the room.

"Okay, I think it's time for a snack break," Mike said. "You want anything?"

"Um, yeah, I could go for some ice cream," Emily said. "Just give me a minute to change into something more comfortable."

"Okay. What kind?"

"Hmm, banana."

"Okay."

Mike went to fix the ice cream in a couple bowls. He got banana for Emily and mint chocolate chip for himself. As he turned around, he was met with a surprising sight. Emily was wearing a sexy yellow two-piece swimsuit that showed off a generous amount of cleavage and sunk into her ass crack. She walked up to him, making sure to roll her hips in a sexy manner. She grabbed the bowl of creamy deliciousness, and let her index finger trail along his chin. He followed her like a moth to a flame. As she sat down on the porch, she crossed her legs in a sexy manner. Mike could not help but feel his eyes be drawn to her chest. It was more pronounced by her top. He was paying so much attention to her, he kept on missing his mouth. Emily noticed this, and giggled.

"Oh, Mike, let me get that for you."

Emily moved in close, and started licking the ice cream off his cheeks. The close proximity gave him a prime view of her cleavage.

'Oh, to heck with it,' he thought to himself.

He grabbed the sides of her head, and slammed his lips against hers.

'He's kissing me,' Emily thought to herself. 'He's really kissing me! Best… day… ever!'

Emily wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss with equal passion. Mike prodded his tongue, silently asking permission. Emily eagerly granted it to him, opening her mouth and wrestling with his tongue. The two rangers continued their battle until they decided to break off to breathe. They were panting heavily, faces flush red.

"How long?" Mike asked her, knowing she would understand the question.

"Since we all first joined forces," Emily said. "How about you?"

"As long as you have. How about we continue this in the bedroom?"

"Good idea."

So the couple went to the guys' room, knowing the natural stench of Mike would mask the scent of sex. And they got ready for the big leap.

* * *

sorry for cutting it right before the lemon, but that's just the way I roll. let me know what you think they should do, like blowjob, 69, etc.


	3. Chapter 3

here's the final chapter. hope you like it

* * *

Emily undid the obi sash around Mike's waist, pulling down his pants and green boxers with a bear. She freed his 10" piece of meat, a look of awe on her face.

"So this is what a penis looks like," she said.

"You've never seen one before?" Mike asked.

"No. My dad was very protective. Wouldn't let me date anyone. So, what should I do first?"

"Um, I think maybe a blowjob."

"Um, what's a blowjob?"

Mike explained what a blowjob was, and Emily tried it. She thought it tasted a bit strange, but it tasted better than Mia's cooking. She only managed to get half of it before her gag reflex went off. She worked what she could for her new boyfriend, and Mike groaned in pleasure. She was doing pretty well for her first blowjob. Mike came after 20 minutes, and Emily choked a bit. She swallowed it, and while it tasted better than Mia's cooking, it was a little sour, so it might take some time to get used to. She saw Mike was still quite hard, and looked at him.

"So, what should we do next?"

"Um, well, we could do a sixty-nine."

"What?"

Mike showed her a picture on the computer of a sixty-nine maneuver, and she got on top of him. Mike slowly moved the bikini bottom to the side, revealing Emily's soaked pussy. He started licking the folds of her pussy, making her moan in pleasure. Meanwhile, Emily took off her top, and started stroking his cock with her boobs. They kept this up for 10 minutes before both of them came. They got in bed together and went to sleep, completely unaware of the camera in the room.

-at the beach-

"Well, glad to see they finally got together," Jayden said.

"Fantastico!" Antonio said.

"I hope they clean up," Kevin said.

"Oh, lighten up, Kevin," Mia said, dragging him to the water.

"Good thing you had those cameras from when you spied on Kevin, Antonio," Ji said. "Well, we should let them have their privacy and have our fun."

Jayden put down the screen, and went to join the others.

* * *

sorry they didn't fuck. felt it was better they wait until after Xander goes down for good


End file.
